Setup!
by Lady Rapidash
Summary: A little something I wrote for ~Strawberry~Sora~'s contest.


Hi Everyone!  
Well, here it is. My first ever Tomoyo and Eriol fict, made epecially for ~Strawberry~Sora~'s contest. I hope you all enjoy! =)  
  
Disclaimers: CCS is owned by CLAMP. Our favourite characters are 16 in this fict and in high school.  
  
  
  
SETUP!  
by Lady Rapidash  
  
*A/N: Sorry, if there are any spelling mistakes in this. My keyboard is about dead and my spacebar and s key tend to work when they want to ;)*  
  
  
Sakura sat eating lunch. Next to her sat her sat Syaoran and across from her sat her best friend Tomoyo. Thanks to Tomoyo, her and Syaoran had finally gotten together. Sakura had been trying to figure out someway to repay her best friend, but had yet to come up with something.  
  
Suddenly, Sakura caught something interesting. Eriol-kun had just walked by and she noticed an instant reaction in Tomoyo. Tomoyo had looked up from her food, glanced at Eriol, and turned as red as an apple. An idea began to form in the Card Mistress' head.  
  
Sakura quickly jumped up and grabbed Syaoran's hand, pulling him up as well. "Umm, we have to go now Tomoyo-chan, things to do! Bye!" The words were barely out of her mouth as she and Syaoran disappeared out of sight.  
  
Tomoyo sighed and finished her lunch. She was really happy that Sakura and Syaoran had finally gotten together but......  
  
She shrugged it off, gathered her things, and left the table. School would be over soon anways since it was a short day.  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura had practically ripped Syaoran's arm off dragging him around the corner. "Sakura..?"  
  
Sakura turned and looked at Syaoran, an evil gleam in her eye. Syaoran raised an eyebrow in return, "Now, what's this about Sakura?"  
  
"Did you notice Tomoyo earlier when she spotted Eriol-kun?" Sakura glanced around the corner and than back to Syaoran. Syaoran nodded his head, indicating that he had seen. "Well, I think I know how to repay her now for getting us together."  
  
"Sakura, you're not going to..?" Sakura grinned and nodded her head. Syaoran just groaned. Sakura grabbed Syaoran and whispered something in his ear.....  
  
Eriol was just coming down the hall when Sakura spotted him. "Eriol-kun, Eriol-kun..matte!"  
  
Eriol turned and saw Sakura heading towards him, "What is it Sakura-chan?" Sakura smiled and pointed to a classroom door. "Sensei said that he wanted to speak to you in there."   
  
"Oh,..um, ok." Eriol walked over to the classroom and entered.....  
  
Tomoyo had been heading to her next class when she heard her name being called. "Tomoyo-chan! Matte!" She turned around and spotted Syaoran heading for her. "What's wrong Li-kun?"  
  
He led her down the hall and they arrived at the same door Sakura had been only moments before. "Sensei said he wants to talk to you in there." Syaoran replied and practically pushed her through the door. Suddenly, the door slammed shut and she heard a lock click.  
  
Tomoyo looked around and suddenly spotted Eriol. She felt a light blush creep across her cheeks. Eriol looked just as confused as she did. "Konnichiwa, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo smiled softly. "Konnichiwa, Tomoyo-chan." Eriol replied, his cheeks red as well.  
  
Looking around the room once again, it didn't take very long for the two to realize that the Sensei was not in the room and that they had infact been set up. Suddenly, they heard chuckling coming from the other side of the door.  
  
"Have fun you two!" Both Sakura and Syaoran's voice came floating through the door. Seconds later, they heard departing footsteps.  
  
Eriol came over and tried the door. "Locked. Hmm." He turned around to face Tomoyo and noticed that her face was bright red. Half being from embarassment, the other half being from that she was going to KILL her two best friends.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, are you alright?" Tomoyo looked up and nodded, "Y..yeah, I'm alright." She had noticed that Eriol had moved closer to her. She blushed once again and looked down, "So, now what do we do?"  
  
Eriol smiled and sat down on one of the desks, patting a place next to him, "How about talk?"  
  
"O..Okay." Tomoyo walked over and sat down next to him. The two started a friendly conversation and soon grew quite comfortable being with one another. Tomoyo then decidedto through in the question she had wanted to know all along.  
  
"Um..Eriol-kun?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you...I mean, are you interested in anyone." Eriol looked up and noticed Tomoyo watching him, her cheeks flushed. He met her gaze and nodded, "Yeah, I am."  
  
"Oh." Tomoyo glanced down, feeling tears began to burn behind her eyes. She quickly blinked them away. "Don't you want to know who?" Eriol placed a hand beneath her chin and lifted her head. Suddenly, he bent forward and planted a soft kiss on her lip.  
  
"You." Eriol whispered. Tomoyo grinned and bent forward to give one of her own when the door suddenly crashed open..."KAWAII!!!" a voice rang out.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol looked up to see Sakura, Syaoran directly behind her, holding Tomoyo's video camera, taping every minute. Tomoyo just grinned and shook her head, "You're welcome, Sakura and.....thank you!"  
  



End file.
